Yasuo/Trivia
General * Yasuo is voiced by Liam O'Brien. * The flute Yasuo plays in his dance emote is most likely a ( for High Noon; for PROJECT). * The length of Yasuo's sword is about that of a or even an . However, he wears it cutting edge up like the shorter . * Yasuo is a Japanese masculine , rendered as 康夫 (peaceful man) in the Japanese localization. ** Yasuo is not his birth name, but was given to him when he joined the sword school in an effort to steady his wild nature. ** Since his brother is named Yone (米; "rice"), Yasuo's birth name might be likewise mundane (e.g. 's given name means "duck"). * doubled critical strike chance references Samurai gameplay portrayals in video games. Quotes * Yasuo and each speak a different, unrelated Ancient Ionian language, given the lack of sound correspondences & cognates (Yasuo's dialect sounds like broken Japanese, parts of it referencing ) * might be referencing Yojimbo by . * ? No, I wouldn't"}} references }}. ** ?"}} might be referencing 'Pro as heck guide to Master Yi'. * resembles }}, which in turn references . * resembles }} and }} (all reference by ) ; * Some of his interactions to his counterpart skin, , have references to two poems written by the British aristocrat & poet . ** His kill quotes towards , and , as well as his taunt to her, -- }} are from the poem When We Two Parted by Lord Byron. ** taunt and his response, -- }} is from another poem by Lord Byron entitled So We'll Go No More A Roving. Skins ; * He references and resembles and/or from via his iconic ponytail design shared with these individuals, where in Musashi's case, it is in reference to the common visual design he is depicted with in fictional media. ** Haoumaru himself is based on Miyamoto Musashi as well. *** Another note of Yasuo is how his in the Chinese servers is written/dubbed as 斬鋼閃 (Zhǎngāngshǎn, lit. Slashing Steel Flash), which when read in Japanese with the same characters (Zankousen) is exactly the same name as one of Haoumaru's attacks. ** Yasuo's taunt in most of his skins (save for 's demon form) involves him in-taking fluids from his bamboo flask, then spitting the fluids on his blade to "bless it". This is a habit shared by Haoumaru in his home series' battle intros. ; * He references a with his harmonica. * He wields a -styled Japanese blade. * He shares this theme with and . ; * He is from an alternate future in which he was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * describes him as: ** "Tempest, a blossom caught in drift, fluid form. He speaks. 'Death is like the wind'... he is a storm, blade howling... 'always by my side'... the eternal wanderer." * If one tells they fight for 'truth' she'll say the following: ** "We're on the right path." * His gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** * He was originally conceived as 'Cyber Ops Yasuo'. * He references , or , all from the series. The last was further referenced in Yasuo's recall animation pose that is similar to Raiden's when he battled Vamp's robots in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, where he holsters his blade by the pommel underneath his foot. * Compared to his other skins' attack animations (barring ), this skin has different attack animations, along with only having three animations compared to the other skins' four. * When performing his joke, taunt or dance emotes, his helmet reveals his actual face, thus featuring none of the sound altercations. This is unique to him among the PROJECT skins. * His sword blade turns olive-yellow while bonus armor penetration is active, as opposed to a subtle aura covering his sword. * In this skin, he drinks from a fuel-container which may contain a substance suitable for cyborgs. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ; * He was conceived by 'daemonstar'. * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * The flask he normally drinks from is instead turned into a gourd in this skin. ** Despite wearing a mask in this skin like with , Yasuo does not remove it during his taunt to drink. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * During the development period, the skin was called "Demonblade Yasuo". ** This development name is shared with , which implies that Nightbringer Yasuo may have originally been intended for the "Demonblade" theme. * He resembles Nightmare from Soulcalibur. * The flask he normally drinks from is instead turned into a potion vial in this skin. * He shares this theme with . Relations * Yasuo is an Ionian swordsman accused of treason for allegedly murdering an Elder. He is being hunted down across the island continent under the evidence that the killer employed a wind technique, one that only Yasuo has mastered in the present day. ** He crossed paths with while on the run, teaching the Shuriman stone mage how to control her powers. When they parted ways, she gifted him a long thread from her handspun wool tunic (the same one he uses to tie his hair up). ** Yasuo suspects of being the Elder's killer, as evidenced in interaction quotes with her. *** "Wait, that ... huh" *** "Huh, swift strikes... " *** "Another blade?" *** "Who taught you ?") Category:Yasuo Category:Champion trivia